


Punishment That Fits The Crime

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Cock Cages, Dom Dean, F/M, Face Sitting, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Sam, Threesome, Wincest - Freeform, dom reader, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Sam breaks an important rule and Dean decides he needs to be punished.





	Punishment That Fits The Crime

“Careful, Sammy. You know the rules.” Dean warned, fingers twisting in your hair, pulling your mouth further onto his cock as Sam fucked you from behind. Dean could read the expression on his brothers face, the furrowed brows, slack jaw, and his heavy panting was a dead giveaway. “You know what happens if you break the rules.”

“Dean-“ Sam could feel his cock twitching. Your tight pussy clenched him like a vise, only furthered his pleasure. “Please-“

The older Winchester’s tongue poked out past his lips as Sam begged. Your eyes were teary from your mouth being stretched when you gaze up to Dean.

Dean hummed as if he was deep in thought, but you had a feeling you knew what was going through his mind. “No.”

Sam’s hips stuttered and he gasped out at Dean’s denial. He was so close, your cunt was squeezing him so good as he dragged his fat cock in and out of your channel. “Please!” Sam whimpered, slowing his thrusts, desperately clinging to the idea that he was a good boy who never broke the rules. If he kept this up he wouldn’t last long.

Dean felt you whine around his cock and he looked up to Sam. The younger Winchester was panting against your back and rolling his hips slowly. Dean’s thick fingers gathered in your hair and pulled you off of his cock with a pop.

You whimpered when Dean moved, without his support your upper body gave out and you slumped onto your forearms. Sam moaned behind you when he felt the head of his cock kiss your cervix with the new angle. His length completely inside your wet entrance. He’d been careful, knowing if he buried himself balls deep in your cunt he’d get lost in the feeling.

“Agh!” Sam cries out when Dean spanks his ass. “Dean-“ another smack resounds and Sam whimpers. He knows it’s a warning, that Dean hadn’t given him permission to slow down. Sam pulled out until only the tip remained, then thrust back in. You moaned and clenched tight around his thick cock. You were so good, so tight and wet that Sam couldn’t take it anymore.

“Don’t you dare.” Dean growled out and Sam pants out a ‘please’. The only response is another slap to his ass. Sam’s hips continue to shove into yours and you moan again, fingers twisting into the sheets.

“Sam!” That’s the last straw for the young hunter. Hearing you scream his name, your pussy squeezing his cock like a vise, and the bruising slap Dean lands against his ass. 

Sam can’t stop himself when his cock throbs and spills inside of you. Two thick loads shoot into your core and you whimper. Sam gasps out as his hips stutter, riding out his release. He can feel his cum dripping out of you, thick liquid leaking out around the base of his cock and down your thighs. 

It took everything he had to not completely collapsed onto you. One of his strong arms tucked under your belly as he rested his chest against your back.

“Tssk, Sammy…” Dean voiced from behind, resting a hand on Sam’s back. His voice portraying disappointment.

“‘M sorry.” Sam chokes out at the realization of what he had done. He’d broken one of Dean’s rules. Not just any rule, it was the first rule. The most important one. 

“Rule number one, Sammy. Remember? Don’t cum without permission.” Dean growled, hand landing on Sam’s ass, which was steadily becoming a shade of pink. 

“Sam!” You gasped out when Sam unconsciously thrust into you. You’d been so close when Sam spilled into you, but unable to reach your peak.

“I thought you were a good boy.” Dean clicked his tongue. “But good boys don’t break the rules. You know who breaks the rules?” Sam cries out in alarment when Dean grabs his hair, roughly forcing his chest from you. Sam’s back is arched, cock slipping from your cunt. “Disobedient little sluts.”

Dean’s growled out words and the prickle from Sam’s scalp go straight to his cock, which twitches in attention. His belly clenches when he sees you slide forward, your muscles giving out. Your soaked cunt is absolutely dripping with his cum, gushing out of your hole and onto the bed. 

It doesn’t go unseen by Dean when Sam’s tongue pokes out past his pink lips. “Oh, you like that, don’t you? Seeing her little cunt full of your cum?” Sam shutters when Dean’s free hand sneaks around his narrow waist. “I know you’ve got a bit of a breeding kink, baby boy. Is that what you want? Seeing her so fucked and full, your cum in her belly…”

Sam pulls against the grasp Dean has on his hair in favor of bucking into his brother’s hand, which is wrapped around his semi-hard cock. 

“I’ll admit it is a pretty sight.” Dean mused, lazily stroking his younger brothers softening cock with one hand as the other tightened in his chestnut locks. “But that still doesn’t excuse what you did.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Are you, baby? You broke the rules and you didn’t even make her cum.” Dean practically scolds and Sam’s face heats upon embarrassment. Dean was right, he’d been so wrapped up in his pleasure he’d forgotten about yours. 

“L- let me. Let me make her cum. Please, Dean.” Sam begs. He should have known better, should have known that it was foolish to think he could get away with his disobedience.

“Oh, you will. But that’s not enough.” Dean muses. His hands leave Sam completely. The younger Winchester slumps down to his knees, watching as Dean helps you onto your back. Your legs are spread wide and Sam can’t help the huff of arousal that leaves his chest. 

“I think the punishment should fit the crime. Don’t you think, sweetheart?” Sam looks to you as you sit up. Dean retrieves your water from the bedside table, allowing you to drink.

Your teeth sink into your bottom lip as you bite back a smirk. You’re on your knees now, legs spread wide so Sam can see between them. The bed sinks as Dean moves behind you, hard cock poking your back as his arms circle around you. His deft fingers move between your legs. His index finger dips between your folds, toying with you.

“You made a mess, Sam.” Your voice is music to both brothers ears. You tilt your head so your lips are right next to Dean’s ear with the way his chin is on your shoulder. “I think it’s only fair he cleans it up.” 

Dean groans at your saultery voice, hips bucking against your ass when you nip at his ear. “I like the way you think, baby.” Dean looks back to his brother, who’s wide eyed and digging his fingertips into his meaty thighs.

“Go get the silk ties, Dean.”

“Yes ma’am.” Dean obeys immediately, his weight leaving the bed as he goes and digs through the drawers. 

“C’mere, baby.” You hold arms out for Sam, who eagerly slips into your grasp. Your soft hands cup his cheeks as he kneels in front of you. 

“I'm sorry.” Is all Sam can manage, too wrapped up in the feeling of your comfort. 

“It’s okay, Sam. You didn’t disappoint me, please know that.” You lean forward and press a kiss to his forehead. “It’s one of Dean’s rules, not mine. But, I still have to enforce it if he wishes.”

“I know.” Sam swallows and nods. His eyes cast to Dean as he approaches the bed. Long, black silk ties hung between his fingers.

“Lie back, Sammy.” You rub your fingers through his hair before leaving the bed. On his knees in the center of the bed, Sam looks between you and his brother. The intensity on Dean’s face tells Sam that he won’t ask again.

He nods briefly before lying on his back and scooting up the bed. His head rested on the pillows, holding his hands above him on the headboard. You took the opportunity to take the ties from Dean. Straddling the young hunter’s chest you wrap the black silk around his wrists, looping each hand carefully to both bedposts. Sam can feel his cum still between your legs and it makes him groan as you tighten the knot on his left wrist.

“That’s perfect, sweetheart.” Dean praises, running his fingers over your shoulder. “Time to clean up the mess you made, Sammy.” 

Sam swallows eagerly as Dean helps you position yourself above his face, maneuvering carefully so your thighs are on either side of his wide shoulders. His tongue pokes out to lick at your folds, groaning when he tastes his own cum. 

“Please.” Sam cranes his neck up more in an attempt to feel you on his mouth. He hardly notices as Dean moves away from the bed before returning.

“You wanna cum without permission? Fine, Sammy.” Dean kneels between Sam’s legs, the telltale sound of a cap being popped has whining. “Cum as much as you want, we won’t stop you.” Dean’s lubed fingers wrap around Sam’s cock, rubbing him for a moment. “This might though.” 

Before Sam can register what’s happening, Dean is securing one of his favorite toys around Sam’s dick. The fucking cock cage. Sam hated that thing, which only made Dean love it more. If he began to harden, he would get squeezed by the metal and his erection would be forced down. Sam has only been able to cum once while being trapped in the cock cage. It took nearly an hour and was painful as hell.

“Color?” Dean asked, drizzling lube onto his own fingers and Sam’s hole.

“Green.” Sam gasps out when Dean’s slicked fingers prod at his hole. “Oh god, please.” Your fingers threaded into his hair, making it so the back of his head rested on the pillow. 

“You’re a desperate little thing, aren’t you?” You teased, denying him what he wanted. You can feel Sam practically vibrating beneath you, stretching his neck while bucking his hips.

“Go ahead, give our boy what he wants.” Following Dean’s directions, you lower yourself so your dripping hole is right on Sam’s mouth. His tongue immediately snakes inside you, nose bumping at your clit. You give a little whimper as you hold onto the headboard.

Out of instinct Sam tries to grab your thighs, to hold you down on his face. But, he remembers his hands are tied and relents, grateful enough to have your taste on his tongue. 

“Sam… Sam…” you whine out, unable to stop your hips from bucking down onto his face. His tongue is lapping at you so good, his cute little nose pressing at your bud.

Sam can feel himself getting harder in the cage, the metal pressing into his swollen cock. Dean chuckled when he saw Sam’s member trying to get harder.

“Want you to cum for us. Just like this, being used." Dean withdrawals his fingers and replaces them with the tip of his cock. 

With one sharp thrust Dean buried himself in his little brother’s tight hole. He didn’t wait to start thrusting. Sam whined as Dean’s fat cock pressed and rubbed fast over that place inside of him, building the burning need in his abdomen. 

Your hips rocked steadily over Sam’s face, soaking him in a combination of his own release and your juices. Yet, the pace of his tongue never faulted even with each of Dean’s thrusts.

The feel of your wet cunt on his tongue and Dean’s cock in his ass made Sam’s head buzz and his cock stir. There was no stopping his erection, not with how good he felt. The metal dug into his sensitive shaft and he cried out into your hole. A few particularly rough thrusts of Dean's cock had him almost screaming.

“Shit- I’m gonna cum.” You grip the headboard tighter, pushing your hips to get his tongue where you wanted it. Sam knew what to do when you were close. The younger Winchester licked a stripe from your hole to your clit. He wrapped his lips around your sensitive bud, softly using his teeth to stimulate you further.

Once again his hands jerk in their binds. He wants to get his hands on you. To grip your thighs and hold you down on his tongue. You cried out and your hips rocked uncontrollably 

"There you go, baby boy. Make her cum on your face." Dean punctuated each sentence with a sharp thrust.

Dean's cock presses against his most pleasurable spot, rubbing more insistently than he had before and Sam did scream that time. The sound was muffled by you as you bucked down. Your orgasm crashed through you and your cried out in pleasure. The sound shot straight to Sam’s cock and he bucked his hips down onto Dean’s dick.

You slumped towards the headboard as you rode out your aftershocks of release. Sam’s cock was dripping with precum but he still didn't come, even though he was right on the edge. 

It took you a moment to recover, but when you did you slid off his face. Your legs locked around his waist as you laid on top of him. He was panting, mouth sloppy, but that didn’t stop you from leaning up to kiss his lips. You hands tangled in his hair and his lips pressed harder to yours. His tongue worked your mouth just as good as it had worked your cunt.

“You gonna cum? I bet you are” You whispered in his ear. Sam was practically vibrating beneath you as Dean continued to fuck him.

"I can't, I can't." Sam hadn’t even noticed that tears were pricking in his eyes and probably dripping down his cheeks by now. He tugged at his binds as you bit into his neck, guaranteeing there’d be a hickey later on.

"Oh my god." Sam whimpered as his slick cock pressed against the confines of the cage. 

"I was right, huh? You gonna come for me and your big brother?” You purred in Sam's ear, his whole body shuddered as you nipped his ear and tweaked his nipple. Your wet cunt rocked against his waist, soaking his happy trail.

The extra help was what pushed Sam into orgasm. It was like all his senses went into hyperdrive. Sam’s ears rang and his vision whited out. Every muscle in his body tensed and spasmed. His soft cock twitched within the cage as white globs leaked from the tip. It wasn’t like when he usually came. Rather than shooting out, his cum trickled down his shaft.

He didn't feel when his orgasm dulled or when Dean’s hip rapidly slammed into his before finally tensing. With a groan Dean empties into Sam's tight hole, release gushing out around his shaft and onto the sheets.

Sam was in such a haze that didn't feel the bed shifting as Dean pulled out, removed the cage, and laid down beside him. You reached up and untied his wrists, guiding his arms to wrap around you.

Sam’s tongue felt like sandpaper in his mouth and he failed to muster up anything to say. Instead, his arms tightened around you as Dean snuggled closer to the both of you. Dean’s arm slung over your back and he pressed his lips to Sam’s cheek.

“You feelin’ okay, Sammy?” Dean’s voice was filled with such care it made Sam’s heart flutter. Your slender fingers traced circles on his chest, humming a calming tune. 

“Uh huh…” is all the young hunter can manage and Dean smirks.


End file.
